papers
by buddygirl1004
Summary: for Gamewizard2008's Contest a BenXJezebel tribute  aka Numbuh 9-FilmXNumbuh 11-Teen  this probably has never been done. refrence to 10/11.0 if you squint really really really hard  has the word crap in it but thats it


**Okay, this is for Gamewizard2008's contest! I was originally going to do a 10/11.0 story, then I thought of the other operatives such as Ben (Numbuh 9-Film) Jezebel (Numbuh 11-Teen), Stone (Numbuh 12th Guard), George (Numbuh 1-8-5-7), and Claudia (Numbuh 7) so I decided to do a fanfiction of one them! Since I ship BenXJezebel and GeorgeXClaudia, so I decided to do it on my second favorite pairing in Sector L! Which are Ben and Jezebel, I really hope you enjoy it! Its fun working with characters you don't know about, you have no idea what their personality is like, or what they're into, or how they dress. It's quite fun to work with these type of characters!**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are the names to the nameless operatives of Sector L. I don't even own the computer in which I'm typing these words on: my local library does…which was probably paid for by my parents tax dollars, so does that make it technically mine? I don't know and this disclaimer is getting pretty lengthy, I'll stop here so you can began reading the story about the pairing that no one has ever heard about! **

Jezebel-Jasmine Jones (or better known as Numbuh 11-Teen of the K/TND) was hurriedly running down the halls of Sector L treehouse, a stack of papers in her arms that she held close to her chest.

Her brown hair was tied with a royal blue ribbon (it went a little past her shoulders on the days she kept it down) she had blue eyes that hid behind a pair of blue glasses. She was dressed in a blue blouse with a medium length black skirt and black ballet flats.

She desperately needed to make sure these papers were given to Eva before she went home for the weekend.

As she was rounding the corner she ran into Ben, her crush since she was in the KND. When they collided it caused her papers to go flying everywhere!

She groaned as she watched the papers fall, it had taken her the better part of the last hour to make sure that they were all in order. It was a complex order: for everything had to be put into the order that the information would be presented and on what day, which became an even _more_ narrower file as the papers were to be filed into one of the time three time slots in which Eva and Jack were to present the information on the allotted time during the K/TND Nightly News.

Jezebel was one who cared about order as well as being organized. She had to know where everything was at every single moment of every single day. If it wasn't organized properly, she'd have to reorganize everything to make sure ample amount of time was allotted for each piece of information that was to be presented.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't see you." Ben said as he started to gather papers in his hands, disorganizing everything even more.

"Its okay, Ben. My fault entirely, I should of paid attention to where I was going." Jezebel replied, snatching the disorganized reports from his hand. She thanked whoever was watching that she had numbered the documents, in the event that Eva or Jack get things disorganized, they would know how to fix it without calling her over to reorganize the papers.

"Do you need any help?" Ben asked, his green eyes staring into her blue ones as he ruffled his red hair nervously.

"Yea, you can start by picking up papers and helping me put them back in numerical order." she said, getting on, sitting on her legs as she started to organize the papers that she had collected.

"See here," She said, pointing to a number in red on the top right corner of a piece of paper. Ben nodded and Jezebel continued, "There's forty-nine reports here, each on one piece of paper, we need to put them back in numerical order. But first, there is a letter on the left hand side, marked with an M, T, W, Th, F, Sat, or Sun, each report needs to be filed in that order so M1, M2, M3 and so on, you get it?" She asked, staring at him intently.

"Yea, I got it." Ben said sitting down cross-legged as he began to put the papers in alphabetical-numerical order.

"This is one complicated system," Ben said after about five minutes into the job, "I don't know how you do it Jez." He said, filling Th4 in front of Th5.

"It may be complicated to you, but to me its order and it's what keeps this show running smoothly." Jezebel responded, filing F7 in its appropriate spot.

"I thought it was the camera man who keeps shows running." Ben said smoothly as he began sifting through papers to find sighed, "Have you seen W4? I can't find it." He asked her.

"Nope, without these papers they would be no show to film." She responded, handing him W4, which was right in front of him.

Within 15 minutes they had finally put the papers in the correct order.

Ben got up from ground first and offered Jezebel his hand. She looked up at him from the top of her glasses and transferred the papers to her right arm and rested the edges on her hip as she used her other hand to grasp Bens' outstretched one.

"Thanks Ben." she said, giving him a smile as he pulled her up from the ground.

"No problem Jessy." he said as Jezebel gave him a pointed look. It was a well known fact in Sector L that she did not like to be called Jessy, only her parents and siblings had that right. She had declared that her friends call her Jez, Jess, or Jezebel, but never Jessy, never Bell, or Bella, or even Jaz. Simply Jez, Jess, or Jezebel. Most people simply called her Jess, it was simple and neat.

"Don't call me Jessy, Benny." she said, a sarcastic smirk played on her lips as Ben gave a slight pout.

Ben hated being called Benny or Benjamin for that matter. Ben liked it when things were simple, and Ben was as simple as things came to be.

"So what's the newest story all about?" Ben asked as they began walking down the hall towards the recording studio where the newsrooms were.

"Rachel McKenzie's pregnancy." Jezebel said, "Eva was working on the typing it for the website and I found some extra documents that might help her. Plus, I forgot to bring her some other papers for tomorrow's news segment." she added in as they approached Eva's office.

Ben looked down at his watch and frowned, "Hey I got to go, I need to be home by nine." he said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow to do rehearsals." Jezebel responded, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ears.

"Hey Jezebel..." Ben said, drifting off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes Ben..." Jezebel asked, hoping that Ben couldn't see the blood that was creeping into her cheeks.

"I was um...well, I was wondering...that maybe you and I can go out...and get some coffee tomorrow." he said, stumbling over his words. "It's my turn to go on the coffee run and I was wondering if you would like to join me." he said nervously.

"It's a date then." she said, smiling at him. At least, she hoped it was a date.

"Okay, cool!" Ben said, a little too enthusiastically, but then he turned solemn. "I mean, cool, I'll pick you up at seven outside the tree house and then we can head to Moondollars and get some coffees for us and everyone." he said, referring to the café that was on Moonbase, known for, besides it's coffee, for their scrumptious blueberry and chocolate muffins and their mouthwatering three layer chocolate cake.

"Sounds like a plan, and remember Stone likes his coffee black, not that decaf hazelnut crap you got him last time." she said, bringing up the time when Ben had gotten Stone's order wrong, needless to say, Stone was not at all happy with the contents that were in his coffee cup.

"I know, I know, you just love rubbing it in my face don't you?" he asked, folding his arms and giving her a playful glare.

"Well someone's got to remind you, you're always forgetting things here and there." Jezebel defended, pointing out how indeed, Ben would forget simple things like, where he put his car keys, where he put the Jump Drive, and once forgetting the password to update the cite onto the Kidernet (K/TND internet)

"I hate it when you're always right." Ben grumbled, "Mocha Frap, right?" he asked, referring to her coffee order.

"Yup, congratulations, you remembered something this time." Jezebel sad, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well, I must be going; I don't feel like being grounded...again." Be replied, rolling his eyes, thinking about the last time he was grounded and everything seemed to go wrong with everything that day.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Jezebel said waving as Ben walked in the direction of the elevator.

When he was out of sight, she gave a deep sigh of content. She had to remind herself that it wasn't a date, and she was simply accompanying him on one of his coffee runs. Surely they didn't mean anything...did it?

She pushed the thought aside, locking it in one of her mental file cabinets so she can analyze the data from it to determine a possible cause or reason for Ben asking her to make the coffee run with her, but that was later when she was in the confides of her own room.

But for now, she had more important things to do at the present moment in time, and she knocked on the door and waited until Eva gave her permission to enter.

Upon her walking in, Jezebel found her looking more flushed than usual and had a sort of...glow? To her that wasn't present when she was there not an hour ago. Instead her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess, but not…something was up. Something had happened in the last hour to make her mood and even her appearance change.

Eva looked up and smiled, "Hey Jess, I thought you were going home?" Eva asked her, with a look of…worry…on her face. Jezebel pushed it to the back of her mind, she'd have to analyze that memory late, and after all, she did have a photographic memory.

"I was, and then I remembered I forgot to drop off more papers for you for tomorrow's segment." Jezebel said crossing over to Eva's desk and setting the file on it.

"Okay, thanks." Eva said as she started scanning through the first few pages of the documents before her eyes roamed back to her friends. "Anything else Jess?" Eva asked, studying her closely.

"Nope, but I must start heading home, like I said earlier, mom is making meatloaf." Jezebel responded, a smile on her face at thought of going home and eating her moms homemade meatloaf.

"Okay then, thanks for the files Jess, and I guess I'll see you in the morning." Eva responded as Jess gave a smile before walking out of the reporters' office.

**Well, I sure hope you liked it! And yes, to those of you who have read _A Sexy Story_ this is what happened after well...if you read it you know. Haha, poor Jess and Ben, they have no idea what happened, hehe, isn't I evil? So please, please, please review! Oh and anyone like Moondollars and the Kidernet?" Moondollars is obviously Starbuck since the opposite of Star is Moon and dollars is another name for bucks. And Kidernet, well, that just came to me as I started typing this. Now, I must be going, I came to the Library to do my APES homework, then afterword I have to go meet my mom's bosses' daughter for I will be babysitting her every other Saturday. Sigh, me and my friends are saving up $500 to get stage tickets for the next Glee Concert because they come with Meet & Greets! EK! I want to get the Meet & Greets because I want to thank Chris Colfer for helping me to except myself. He's one of the two people who helped me, him and Mother Monster.**

**Well I must leave and work on my assignment.**

**Vale. Amor**

**Lucilia (Turns out I was right, that's my Latin name, but I still like Morgan)**


End file.
